H2O: Just adds problems
by temagnifique
Summary: It's a full moon, and all the happy couples are together. Mirams jealousy takes over, and she comes to crash the party. Nate gets involved in the secret and the whole thing is just a mess. H2O, Just adds problems! PLZ R&R. Better than it sounds. ZIKKI
1. Chapter 1

H2O: Just Adds Problems

**H2O: Just Adds Problems**

**Chap. 1**

It was a beautiful day on the gold coast, where Rikki, Cleo and Lewis were chatting at the Juicenet Café. Emma, an employee at the outrageously busy location, sat down with her friends, since it was her lunch break.

"So guys, tonight's the full moon" Emma stated. "Really? Noooo…" Rikki said sarcastically. Emma shot her a look. "Okay, girls, that's enough. We'll just do the usual. I mean, most of the time it works, right?" Cleo said, trying to look at the positive side of the situation.

"Well, you girls won't have to worry a bit, because tonight I'm staying with you and you can't do anything about it." Lewis piped in.

"Me too!" Ash said as he broke his cover. He doesn't usually eavesdrop, but this time it was necessary. He grabbed a seat next to Emma, joining in on the conversation.

"Look, Ash…" Cleo started. It has already been a month since he found out about there secret and he has been very supportive towards the girls. "We really appreciate what you're trying to do… And we would love to have you come… But I'm positive My dad wont let any boys at our sleepover… You know how he gets…" Cleo reminded.

"You guys can come stay at my house!" Emma decided. "My parents are on a business trip for another three days, and Eliotts at a friends house. Besides, they wouldn't mind as long as the boys slept in a separate room."

"Great!" Everyone exclaimed. Just then Zane entered the Juicenet Café, and it was decided he could join too. After all the plans were made, Ash and Emma were back to work, and Lewis and Cleo went to the marine park, (A. N. Cleo was off work, she only works week days.) leaving Rikki and Zane alone finishing there juices.

"I'm really glad I could help, you know." Zane said. Rikki leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Thanks." They both laughed and joked until they decided to go see a movie.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ugh, how can he be in to HER??" Miriam said disgusted. "You're too good for him anyway, if he likes Rikki." Replied Miriam's humble servant Tiffany. "There's something funny about her anyway… I'm not sure but I'll find out…" replied Miriam, determined to get Zane back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A while later, Ash, Zane, Lewis, Emma, Rikki and Cleo were at Emma's house getting ready. The boys just finished taping up the windows when the girls walked in with there PJ's on.

Emma was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap top with grey shorts, Cleo had on a green t-shirt with navy blue shorts, and Rikki had on white tang top with dark purple Capri's. "Alright, everyone ready for the first movie?" Lewis asked. It was horror. "Midnight snack" was what it was called. The guys had discussed earlier that it would make the girls scared and hang on to there guys, but at least Zane was proved wrong.

"Sounds cheesy… But its better than nothing." Rikki said dryly. Zane smiled. He had seen this movie before, he had almost pissed his pants. It made him proud to see her so confident, though.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half way through the movie, Emma was holding on to Ash, Cleo on Lewis, and Rikki on Zane. "I wish full moons came more often!" The boys thought.

Then the doorbell rang. It was Miriam. "How did she find out we were here?? And what does she want??" Said Lewis after pausing the movie and looking out the crack in the door. "Trust me, she knows what goes on around here, she has her ways…" Said Zane, but he stopped after seeing the look on Rikki's face. He knew she despised Miriam, and it made more sense why she freaked out with the locket incident after he found out her secret. "I won't answer it." Lewis said. But Miriam just yelled "I know you're in there… I just want to talk to Zane."

Zane sighed and glanced at Rikki, who was staring right back at him. As if she read his mind, she spoke. "One minute, only one minute!" The girls and boys went upstairs to avoid the moon, but Rikki refused, and hid around the corner, listening carefully.

"Hi there Zane… Before you say anything, I want to ask you something. Come back to me. We were the ultimate couple. And now you suddenly care for that poor girl!" Rikki was taken back by this horrible comment, but she realized it was only what she could expect. "Miriam! Shut up! You're just jealous that I like someone other than you! You're not going to make me change my mind so…"

Silence. Afraid, Rikki ran around the corner only to see the doors closed, but Miriam inside, kissing Zane. She was happy to see that he was not kissing back, but… not fighting back… "Zane!" Cried Rikki ripping them apart. "Rikki…" Before he had a chance to finish Miriam continued. "Sorry Rikki… Were getting back together. Zane and I are in love… Right, darling?"

Zane looked at Rikki with an expression she could not read. Then he returned his gaze to Miriam, be answering with the most hesitation he could possibly have. "Y-yes. U-um…" He couldn't continue. Miriam decided to take over. "Well we better get going, see you around, Rikki." She spat.

With that the "couple" went out the door, leaving Rikki speechless.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside, Zane was fighting Miriam. "I cannot believe you, Miriam. Give it to me, or I'm calling the police." Zane said, lifting his cell phone for proof.

_Flashback_

"_Hi there Zane… Before you say anything, I want to ask you something. Come back to me. We were the ultimate couple. And now you suddenly care for that poor girl!" Zane felt offended on Rikki's behalf. "Miriam! Shut up! You're just jealous that I like someone other than you! You're not going to make me change my mind so…" Miriam held out a knife, pretending to slice her throat. With that she mouthed the words "Obey me, or Rikki goes." Zane held the most horrible expression, like he was ready to strangle her. She suddenly pulled him into a kiss, when Rikki appeared around the corner._

_End flashback._

_Okay, that's one chapter. I was writing more to this one but I decided to leave it at a cliffy:P don't worry I've got nothing to do all summer… I will update fast. R&R!!_

_X-H2OFreak21-X_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Rikki P.O.V.

Rikki was speechless. She didn't usually get involved with boys, but now that she has finally found one that she can really relate to, losing him was like a stab in the heart. She sunk down to her knees and began to sob. _That's why you don't trust people, Rikki. _She thought helplessly. _They'll just betray you in the worst ways. It's inevitable! If you would have just kept to yourself that day on the bridge, instead of jumping on his stupid boat, and going to Mako, you would have never gotten into this mess. Trusting people may seem like a good idea at the time, but it's a dog eat dog world out there, Rikki! _The voice in her head continued viciously.

She looked up from her spot beside the open door. The moonlight spilled in and her brain got fuzzy… _This is pathetic. I am Rikki. The fierce. The brave.I am a __mermaid__! Queen of the sea! I don't go all slobbery over boys. _She thought. But her mind floated back to Zane like it was a life vest. Why would he do that? She started to get angry. The pain of rejection was dulled by the sense of anger. Why should he get the happy ending, leading me on and then leaving? And then she thought of Miriam, which just fuelled the fire in her.

She barely realized what was happening until she was outside, walking barefoot, in her pyjamas, on her way to the ocean.

******************

Emma was upstairs with Cleo, Lewis and Ash when Zane answered the door. Rikki had decided to just stay put around the corner, avoiding the moon while they sorted things out… Whatever that meant…

"It's a bad idea. Too risky! She could get influenced, use her powers for something… Escape… And it'll all be over! Who knows what could happen, tha…" Lewis was arguing. Emma tuned him out and tried to listen to what was happening downstairs. Not that she was trying to be snoopy, but she just wanted to make sure everything was okay, and be in control, as usual.

In the backround she could hear Cleo calmly agreeing with Lewis, and Ash quietly observing the situation. That was what she loved about him. He wasn't too pushy, obnoxious, or arrogant. He knew when to just leave things alone, and respect people. He was a true gentleman. At the moment, he was gently massaging her shoulders, and murmuring loving words in her ear. Ah, he sure knew how to hit the spot…

Cleo interrupted Emma's thoughts. "Can we go down now? It was a good part in the movie!" She whined.

"Lets just give them a few more seconds, they need their privacy…" She paused. "Wait, I think I just heard a door close… I think their done, now." Emma announced.

But as the gang stumbled down the stairs, asking if the coast was clear, Emma knew something wasn't right. The door was wide open, a light breeze flowing through the room all the way to the stairs.

When they noticed Cleo and Emma gazing at the moon from where they stood, the two boys quickly tried to dragg them into the next room. But _man_, were they strong! The two girls were still gliding toward the open door, with nothing to stop them.

When they were close to the door, Ash let go of Emma's arm. It's no use, he thought. It felt like she could pull a few elephants along with her! So at the last minute, he darted out and shut the door, standing flat in front of it.

As soon as the moon disappeared from Emma and Cleo's view, the two mermaids collapsed.

"Em!" Ash cried out just as Lewis yelled out Cleo's name. they both caught their spouses, staring at them as they open their eyes, dazed.

"What happened?" Cleo asked.

"It doesn't matter. Rikki is gone!" Lewis cried.

* * *

"Listen to me, Miriam. You. Are. Insane." He said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"You didn't think I would do it, did you? Well…" A seductive smile played on her lips. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Zaney. But don't worry, there is plenty of time for you to learn…" She wriggled her eyebrows. "And plenty of time to make up for the ones you lost with _Rikki_." She spat. Or more, slurred.

But the only thing Zane was worried about was the knife that was still in Miriam's hand.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Miriam. Let's get you home, okay?" He could taste the alcohol on her breath when she kissed him, and he just wanted to explain to Rikki what had happened. He knew she had been around the corner, and it made him sick to the stomach to think how must've hurt when she saw him leave with Miriam.

Zane approached the girl with care. He could definitely handle a drunk Miriam, but possibly not a drunk Miriam with a steak knife. But still, she wasn't _completely _wasted. She still had the brains to come with a knife and threaten Rikki, but obviously not enough to carry her plan any further than that.

He tried to coax her into giving up. "Aren't you tired, though? I'm sure you would rather be in your bed right now than here, in the cold. Right?"

"All I want is you, Zaney…" She said, slightly lowering her weapon. Zane made his move. He lunged forward, grabbing the knife, and jerking it away from Miriam.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Give that _back!_" She screamed, right in his ear. _Ouch. _

After unsuccessfully trying to wrestle the knife back, Miriam slumped in defeat.

"I just wanted you to _care! _To give me another _chance!" _She sobbed into his shirt, playing the pity card. Would he ever give in?

***************

Rikki was following the moon, which was whispering into her mind, like it was a part of her. It was telling her, _water… Power…Ocean…Obey… _She wasn't herself anymore. But somewhere inside her, something was bothering. A feeling…

_No. _She thought. _Ocean. Water. That is my only love._

But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something _more. _Something other than the water that she should love. That little nudge became more pronounced, turning into a shove. _Zane… _She thought the word with pleasure. It tasted good on her tongue, rolled off like it belonged there. Memories came back, slowly, and she stopped in the middle of road.

_NO! _The voice in her head roared. _YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO THE WATER!!!_

But other thoughts drowned the voice out. But with the good, also the bad memories came back. She felt as if she were sitting in a cloud, floating above everything else in the world. Her head was filled with words and images like _Zane, Emma, Cleo… _All her friends and family were filling her mind, like a slideshow. And then she mentally gasped.

The most recent events were displayed in the mind-slideshow and _pouf,_ it was like the cloud disappeared and she was suddenly falling, falling… Oh. That's what happened. Rage swelled up in her chest again.

She looked around. She was sitting in the middle of the street, and it was pitch black, other than the bright moonlight. She looked up. What went through her mind at that moment was something like this.

-?????????????

She should be hypnotized, blinded, possessed right now. Why was she… Conscious? She looked around, and stood up. She remembered thinking about Zane, and remembering, her love for him. _That's what happened!?!? My… Love for Zane saved me from the full moon? _At that point she had completely forgotten about the awful turn of events that had happened between them that evening, because she was just so… _Happy!_

But that didn't last long, because her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screeching tires and blinding headlights, as she felt something hit the side of her waist and knock her down into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! And also for not updating in so long! It's been sooooooo busy lately, but I think I'm finally back on track! Review if you want to see what happens to Rikki!


End file.
